Myeloperoxidase (MPO) is a heme-containing enzyme found predominantly in polymorphonuclear leukocytes (PMNs). MPO is one member of a diverse protein family of mammalian peroxidases that also includes eosinophil peroxidase, thyroid peroxidase, salivary peroxidase, lactoperoxidase, prostaglandin H synthase, and others. The mature enzyme is a dimer of identical halves. Each half molecule contains a covalently bound heme that exhibits unusual spectral properties responsible for the characteristic green colour of MPO. Cleavage of the disulphide bridge linking the two halves of MPO yields the hemi-enzyme that exhibits spectral and catalytic properties indistinguishable from those of the intact enzyme. The enzyme uses hydrogen peroxide to oxidize chloride to hypochlorous acid. Other halides and pseudohalides (like thiocyanate) are also physiological substrates to MPO.
PMNs are of particular importance for combating infections. These cells contain MPO, with well documented microbicidal action. PMNs act non-specifically by phagocytosis to engulf microorganisms, incorporate them into vacuoles, termed phagosomes, which fuse with granules containing myeloperoxidase to form phagolysosomes. In phagolysosomes the enzymatic activity of the myeloperoxidase leads to the formation of hypochlorous acid, a potent bactericidal compound. Hypochlorous acid is oxidizing in itself, and reacts most avidly with thiols and thioethers, but also converts amines into chloramines, and chlorinates aromatic amino acids. Macrophages are large phagocytic cells which, like PMNs, are capable of phagocytosing microorganisms. Macrophages can generate hydrogen peroxide and upon activation also produce myeloperoxidase. MPO and hydrogen peroxide can also be released to the outside of the cells where the reaction with chloride can induce damage to adjacent tissue.
Linkage of myeloperoxidase activity to disease has been implicated in neurological diseases with a neuroinflammatory response including multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and stroke as well as other inflammatory diseases or conditions like asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, cystic fibrosis, atherosclerosis, inflammatory bowel disease, renal glomerular damage and rheumatoid arthritis. Lung cancer has also been suggested to be associated with high MPO levels.
WO 01/85146 discloses various compounds that are MPO inhibitors and are thereby useful in the treatment of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). 3-n-Propyl-2-thioxanthine is disclosed in Drug Development Research, 1999, 47, 45-53. 3-Isobutyl-6-thioxanthine is disclosed in J. Chem. Soc., 1962, 1863. 2-Thioxanthine is commercially available.
The present invention relates to a group of thioxanthine derivatives that surprisingly display useful properties as inhibitors of the enzyme MPO.